Don't Worry, Your Secret is Safe With Me
by RaisedByTheWolves
Summary: Satoshi gives Keiichi an unexpected late-night visit. With Satoshi secretly admiring Keiichi, things begin to heat up a bit. Can Keiichi cope with Satoshi's harbored romantic feelings on himself? OneShot Keiichi x Satoshi, contains intense YAOI and lemon!


Keiichi was sitting in his desk, drawing out of boredom. His days were usually like this—long, tiresome, dull and uneventful. He just wished Rena wasn't over obsessive with her cute collection and Mion would stop disappearing and show up at the Club's meetings for once. Rika was his only friend that he considered decent.

He suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Keiichi set his sketching pencil down and walked to the door. He peered through the miniature window and saw Satoshi standing there with his bat.

_What is Satoshi doing here at 8:00 p.m.? Shouldn't he be at home watching over Satoko…?_

Satoshi knocked on the door, assuming Keiichi didn't hear the doorbell ring.

"Is anybody home?" he called out. Keiichi nervously wrapped his palm around the doorknob and opened the door slightly. He creaked it open and stared at Satoshi with one eye looking through the crack.

"What is it?" asked Keiichi cautiously. He held the door in place with all of his might.

Satoshi smiled sweetly. "So you are home, Keiichi-san. I was worried about you."

Keiichi raised his eyebrow and loosened the grip of the doorknob. He assumed Satoshi wasn't here to do anything repulsive of the sort, so he fully opened the door, welcoming Satoshi in.

"Why were you worrying about me?"

Satoshi stepped into Keiichi's house, slipped off his shoes and set his bat off to the side. He ran his fingers through Keiichi's chocolate brown hair and smiled.

"Is it wrong to worry about the ones I care about?"

Keiichi blushed and looked at Satoshi. "N-no…"

Satoshi grinned and looked at Keiichi as if he were a cute little teddy bear. Keiichi kept his head turned away, either embarrassed or shy.

"W-well…do you want to go up to my room?" asked Keiichi.

Satoshi smiled. "Sure."

Keiichi escorted him up the stairs and past a couple of other Japanese-styled doors and walked into a small room with wooden walls. It had one white bed by the window with a blue blanket messily thrown over it, as well as a wooden desk with a lamp and some writing utensils. He had one closet that he didn't use much.

"Hmm…you're room is pretty small, isn't it?"

"Well, my parents chose this room for me when I first moved here. I would have chosen another room to stay in if I had the choice."

Satoshi frowned and set his hand on Keiichi's shoulder. "Speaking of your parents, where are they? I don't usually see them."

Keiichi nervously scratched the back of his head and laughed. "They're usually on a lot of business trips for their jobs. But I manage just fine by myself—"

Satoshi shook his head in disagreement. "No, Keiichi, you need somebody to watch over you."

Keiichi pouted and crossed his arms. "So you're saying that I'm not mature enough be by myself?"

Satoshi held back a laugh. "It's not that, but I just want somebody to be there for you. Aren't you lonely at home all by yourself? I'll stay here with you…"

He wrapped his arms Keiichi, causing him to blush. Satoshi had a content look on his face and squeezed him a bit tighter.

"B-but…would that be okay with Satoko? You still have to watch over her, don't you?"

"No, she has Rika to take care of her. All that matters right now is you…"

Satoshi pushed Keiichi to the wall and pinned his hands, limiting his freedom of movement. His hand slipped through Keiichi's shirt and ran up his chest, giving Keiichi a shiver from his cold hands.

"S-Satoshi… what do you think you're doing?"

He smirked as his lips grew closer to Keiichi's. "I'm just trying to comfort you. You don't need to live like this any longer…"

Keiichi immediately jerked his head away, but Satoshi cupped his hand around Keiichi's chin and brought his face in front of his. He lowered his lips onto Keiichi's warm lips and smiled.

"M…Mmph!"

Keiichi gripped Satoshi's shoulders and squeezed them tightly. He felt something damp and warm slip into his mouth slyly. It was Satoshi's tongue, and it explored the crannies of Keiichi's mouth.

Being dominated by lust, Keiichi lunged his tongue into Satoshi's mouth and shuffled it around intensely.

Continuing the seductive make-out, Satoshi carefully pushed Keiichi onto the bed with his hand supporting his back and the other hand on the bed sheets. Keiichi wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck as their bodies drew closer.

Satoshi raised his lips off of Keiichi's and smiled at the sight of his deep, crimson cheeks. He stroked his cheek lightly.

"Did you enjoy that? Be honest."

Keiichi gulped. He shifted uncomfortably, afraid that Satoshi would find out about his erection. The bulge in his pants grew larger.

"Yes, I-I did…But I'm not gay, I do in fact like girls!" Keiichi blurted, cautiously defending his title.

"I know you want more…"

Satoshi groped the long, hard member, making Keiichi moan in pleasure. "S-Satoshi…"

He began to unbutton Keiichi's shirt and slipped off his pants. He discarded the clothes and kissed the collar of his neck and slowly made his way down. Keiichi whimpered ecstatically and squeezed Satoshi's shoulders dearly. The tip of Satoshi's tongue lightly fondled around Keiichi's pink nipple for a brief moment. He moved on, until he reached the lower area of Keiichi's body.

Satoshi smirked and twisted his tongue along the head of Keiichi's member. Keiichi tried his best to hold, but he released the white liquid, creating a sticky mess all over his lower body. Satoshi began to lick away the substance of cum and licked the top of his lip, satisfied from the delicious fluid.

Keiichi's breath grew shorter, and he breathed heavily as Satoshi's mouth engulfed his entire member and he began to suck.

"S-Satoshi…" he stammered, panting lightly. His erection stiffened, and grew a bit longer.

"Yes?"

"F-fuck… m-me… m-mmm…"

Satoshi smiled softly and slipped out of his underpants. He tossed it onto the ground and whispered into Keiichi's ear, "As you wish…"

He slowly began to thrust his member into Keiichi making him gasp incoherently from the joy and discomfort.

"S-Satoshi…!"

He clamped his hands onto Keiichi's thighs and pushed in deeper. Keiichi moaned and squeezed Satoshi's forearms, with warm, light tears rolling down his crimson cheeks.

As Satoshi repeated the process of thrusting in and out, he felt himself getting hotter. Satoshi's erection grew inside of Keiichi, but that didn't stop him from shoving in deeper. All the excitement and tension made Keiichi feel horny, the cum building up inside of him again.

"G-go… f-faster… S-Satoshi…"

Satoshi panted softly and began to thrust more swiftly and carefully. Each time he did it, Keiichi called out Satoshi's name loudly from the heavenly pleasure.

The deeper in that he went, the more Keiichi wanted this to continue on. Keiichi felt Satoshi hit his climax, the endless feeling of enticement ringing through his entire body. He screamed out Satoshi's name, and the cum finally broke. It splattered amongst Satoshi's member.

Satoshi softly pulled out and rested it. He panted and looked at Keiichi and kissed him roughly on the lips, their tongues intertwining with each other. Satoshi sure made a hot mess of Keiichi!

The two youths prolonged their intimate sex, with constant moans and gasps emitting from the room. They were both unaware they had left the door open, and one of their friends had sneaked in.

He collapsed next to Keiichi, catching his breath. Keiichi tried to rest too, from the extreme orgasm he had just experienced.

Sweat rolled off of Satoshi's face. Once his cum broke loose, Keiichi smiled and scrambled to his knees. He crawled on top of Satoshi and set his mouth onto his member, and licked away at the milky fluid. Satoshi gripped the bed sheets and a moan escaped from his mouth. He didn't know Keiichi could make him feel this good.

Keiichi continued to roll his tongue around the head of the member, and made his way down the member. His mouth slipped off the nurtured member, and their mouths met once again to a sloppy make-out.

He ran his fingers through Satoshi's light, creamy blonde hair. The kiss had gotten more out of control, and Keiichi purposely poured his saliva into Satoshi's mouth. He eagerly swallowed the saliva and wanted more. With one last mouthful of slobber given to Satoshi, Keiichi plummeted to his side and sighed. He wrapped one arm around Satoshi and pulled him closer.

"Satoshi… That was wonderful…"

Satoshi smiled and plopped onto the opposite side of his thighs and faced Keiichi. He cupped his hand around Keiichi's cheek and pecked a small kiss onto his lips.

"I'm glad you liked it, Keiichi. We would be able to play like this more often if you moved in with me."

"But what about Satoko? Won't she mind?"

Satoshi shook his head and reassured him, "I can convince her. I am her older brother, after all. I always find a way to persuade and manipulate her little mind, no matter what."

"B-but… I really shouldn't…"

Satoshi stroked the contours of Keiichi's face and smiled softly. "You have nothing to lose. If you don't like living with me, you can move out. I won't force you, but it would be nice to be with you, the one I love…"

Keiichi blushed. He looked away and thought deeply about the matter. "W-well… I-I guess I do return the feelings you have for me back to you…"

After an awkward moment of silence, Keiichi nodded his head and smiled.

"I've made up my decision. I'll move in with you."

Satoshi wrapped his arms happily around Keiichi and grinned. "Thank you, Keiichi…"

The two snuggled with each other for a little bit, consisting of light embraces and kisses, and before they knew it, the two fell into a cozy slumber.

A young girl with long blue strands of blue hair and bushy bangs stood at the doorway. She smiled and walked away, and exited the home.

On her way back home, she said, "Don't worry Keiichi-san, I won't tell anybody about you losing your virginity to Satoshi. It would cause conflicts, especially for Shion. That's how loyal of a friend I am…"

The little girl giggled and strolled happily back to her home. She was intending to keep it a secret, at least.


End file.
